Various cosmetics can be provided in a bottle designed for access with an elongated wand having and applicator on the end thereof. For example, a wand may have a doe foot applicator tip, a sponge applicator tip, or a brush applicator tip (such as mascara, eyeliner or nail polish). The wand may be attached to a cap that double as a handle during application of cosmetic product.
Cosmetic packaging is often designed for is aesthetic appeal as well as its functional capabilities. A number of existing designs are well known, such as screw-on and snap closures. If a symmetric look and/or closure is desired, both screw-on and snap closures may present undesirable outcomes. New and alternative designs, providing secure closure and retaining an aesthetic look, are desired.